Conventional tires used for transportation, bicycles, or other recreational vehicles and the like generate considerable friction when the tire is in motion. Some of this friction is caused by the flow of air inside an air filled tire.
For example, when a hollow air filled tire rotates, the air inside the tire rotates or flows in a direction opposite the direction of motion. As a result, significant friction is generated within the tire. This friction can cause drag opposite the direction of motion. This drag in turn reduces the efficiency of the tire. The friction also generates heat inside the tire and reduces the useful life of the tire.